Transcripts/2, 4, 6, Greaaat
chirping : Twilight Sparkle: I have to admit I was a little shocked when Princess Celestia told me she wanted to start a scholastic buckball league. But I was even more surprised that she wanted the first game to be between her school and ours! Apparently, she's a huge sports fan. : Pinkie Pie: Always thought Celestia was kind of a jock, just with really wavy hair. : Twilight Sparkle: Anyway, we don't have much time. The game is in two weeks, and I want all of you to coach the team! : chattering : Fluttershy: hyperventilating : Twilight Sparkle: I know how you feel. Young athletes ready to take the field. Ooh, you could almost breathe in the excitement! : Fluttershy: gasps : Snails: I don't think you should breathe it in so hard. : splash! : Fluttershy: It's just... Two weeks doesn't feel like a whole lot of time to train a whole team. : Pinkie Pie: Mmmmaybe the School of Magic could play a few other schools first. Like the Mane and Tail Styling College or the Scroll-Making Institute? : Twilight Sparkle: Relax. You're gonna do just fine. : Fluttershy: Um, gasps what makes you so sure? : Twilight Sparkle: Because I have faith in my friends, who also happen to be the best buckball players in Equestria! : Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! : squeaks : music : smack! : whoosh! : Fluttershy: I guess that is sort of true. : Twilight Sparkle: I asked Rainbow Dash to help, too. But I'm not sure when she— : whooshes : Rainbow Dash: Sorry I'm late! But when Twilight said she needed my help with the buckball team, I figured I'd better grab every piece of coaching equipment I could find! So what should I focus on? Offense? Defense? Trick plays? : Twilight Sparkle: I was thinking of something even more important. : Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Lay it on me. Whatever it is, I'll give it a hundred and twenty percent! : Twilight Sparkle: I knew I could count on your enthusiasm! That's why I want you to coach the cheer squad! : thud : Rainbow Dash: Cheerleading?! : song : music : Rainbow Dash: I don't mean to sound ungrateful. It's just when you said you wanted my help with something important, I thought you meant something important. : Twilight Sparkle: The cheer squad is important. : Rainbow Dash: hysterically Oh. Well, sure, cheer squad is totally important to somepony who isn't me. But I'm more about ponies playing in the game, not cheering for it. : laughing : Rainbow Dash: I mean, it's great that some ponies only want to cheer, though I don't know why they would. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. Well, maybe this will be a good opportunity for you to find out. : Rainbow Dash: Of course I've seen cheer squads before – on the sidelines – but I'm not even a hundred percent sure what they do. I'll probably just mess it up. : Twilight Sparkle: I think you might be surprised. In fact, I'm more sure than ever that you're the perfect choice. : Snips: I'm actually one hundred and twenty percent sure. And it's a good thing, too. The cheer squad really needs you. : Rainbow Dash: What do you mean? : Snips: Well, I've been helping out, and let's put it this way. We've got two weeks until the big game, and... we could use two years. But that's all gonna change because you're here to save the day! : Rainbow Dash: Okay... So why are you here? : Snips: What? A pony can't show school spirit? : Rainbow Dash: You don't even go to this school. : Snips: Uh, okay. When I went to the Buckball Hall of Fame, I found out buckball souvenirs are big bits. If Twilight's team does well, I could start selling them full-time in Ponyville! So I'' have a vested interest, and ''you have an assistant coach! whistle : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. : Lighthoof and Shimmy Shake: giggling : Lighthoof: girl accent She's here! : Shimmy Shake: girl accent Get the lights! :: rhythmically Over and over and over again! : Lighthoof :: rhythmically We wanna dance for each other and for all of our friends! : Rainbow Dash: Dancing. Right. I've seen you two around school, haven't I? : Shimmy Shake: laughs I'm Shimmy Shake, and this is Lighthoof. : Lighthoof: And we are your lead dancers. : beat : Rainbow Dash: I didn't know you three would be here. : Yona: laughs Yona want to cheer and make pony pyramid! : stomping : Ocellus: And I thought this could be my chance to make an impression on everypony. You know, for something other than changing shape. : Rainbow Dash: I didn't realize you were into school spirit, Smolder. : Smolder: Eh. I just came with these two. Guess they think you can make cheer squad cool or something. : Rainbow Dash: Don't count on it. : Snips: Okay! Now that we're all here, why don't you tell us the plan? How are you gonna make us into the most awesome cheer squad ever? : Rainbow Dash: Eh... I'unno. : Cheer Squad: groan : Rainbow Dash: I mean, if you guys were an actual buckball team, I'd have plenty of ideas. But I don't know anything about cheerleading. : Snips: Oh! laughs Yes! Good one, coach! But Headmare Twilight picked you for the job, so I'm pretty sure you know what you're doing. : Rainbow Dash: If you say so. : Snips: laughs Right. Okay, gang, let's show Rainbow Dash what we've been working on, and she can take it from there. : Yona: Cheer squad can do that! : stomping : Lighthoof: Yup. All we need is a little music! : music playing : Shimmy Shake: Over... and over... and over a...gain! : stomping : Lighthoof: We want to dance... for each other and for all of our friends! : Smolder: unenthusiastically Two, four, six, eight. : Ocellus: quietly Uh... friendship school is really... great. : stomping : crash! : Smolder: Well, that was a disaster. : Shimmy Shake: It's kind of hard to stick to our choreography when the floor is moving. : Lighthoof: scoffs Yeah, Yona, your stomps are a little too powerful. : Yona: Can we make pony pyramid instead? : Ocellus: Maybe we should figure out what cheers we should do first. : Smolder: sarcastically Yeah, because that'll fix everything. : Snips: So, I mean, there's a few... uh, a lot of problems, but nothing you can't solve, right? : Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh, yeah. Listen, you guys don't have anything to worry about. : Smolder: We don't? : Rainbow Dash: Nope. In fact, I think what you all just did is totally fine. You guys have got this. So, uh, I'm just gonna head down to the field. Uh, great practice, everypony! : whoosh : slams : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! What are you doing? : Snips: grunting What are you doing?! You've got to come back and coach the squad! : Rainbow Dash: I watched them cheer stuff. Looked fine to me. : Snips: grunts Well, it's not! Do you know what'll happen if they do what they just did at the big game? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, nothing? : Snips: Uh, wrong! : Rainbow Dash: Ooh! : Snips: A good cheer squad gets the fans excited, which gets the team excited. But if nopony's excited, then no... pony... buys... any... souvenirs! : Rainbow Dash: I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion. : Snips: Point is, if I'm going to make any bits at these games, that squad has to get better. And to do that, they need a coach. : Rainbow Dash: gasps You know what? You're right! Why don't you do it? I mean, you're the one with a vested interest. : Snails: The trick to being a good buckball keeper is to do nothin'. Just empty your mind. Be the ball. : Pizzelle: Uh, balls don't have minds. : Snails: Exactly. : music : "November Rain": Uh, where's my blindfold? : "Berry Bliss": My turn! : Pizzelle: I want to do that! : "Berry Bliss": Over here! : Smolder: Why are you watching Snails' weird practice when you're supposed to be practicing with us? : Rainbow Dash: chuckles Snails' practice is definitely weird. Uh, I thought Snips was practicing with you. : Smolder: He was. : Shimmy Shake: sighs Do you have any idea how hard it is to dance in this stuff? : Ocellus: softly Plus all these buttons jingle so much, you can't hear my cheers. : Smolder: Speaking up might help a little. : Rainbow Dash: So don't dance and cheer. : Yona: Uh, then what cheer squad do? : Rainbow Dash: I dunno. : Smolder: angrily Maybe you should! calmly Or whatever. You're the coach! You're supposed to come up with stuff for us to do. : Rainbow Dash: Okay. I've got something for you to do. : Snails: Just do nothing. Empty your minds. Be the squad. : Smolder: We are the squad. : Snails: Oh, yeah. : Snips: At least helping sell my souvenirs was... something. : Yona: Yona still not understand how this make us better. Huh? Professor Dash needs to stay and coach! : Rainbow Dash: groans You guys asked me to come up with something, and I did. : Smolder: I don't think nothing counts. : Rainbow Dash: Then I'm out of ideas. : Snails: This is the School of Friendship. If you need ideas, you should ask your friends for help. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine. : music : cannon squeak : : music : whoosh : slams : music : music playing : stomping :: : continues :: : continues : needle scratches : continues : creak : cannon squeak : Smolder: blusters : : Yona: loudly : Shimmy Shake and Lighthoof: Hmph! : Ocellus: sobbing : opens, closes : Ocellus and Yona: snoring : Snips: whistle : Ocellus: Aah! : age music : needle scratches : : thud : whooshes : Cheer Squad: Ugh... : beat : music : stomping : Rainbow Dash: whistle in time with stomping : Rainbow Dash: whistle : continues : hissing : Rainbow Dash: coughing : hissing : cannon squeak : Cheer Squad: laughs : cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! : cheering : Announcer: And that's the end of the first half! : : chattering : music playing : stomping : Shake :: Over and over and over again! : Lighthoof :: We'll cheer for our team 'til the ve-ry end! : stomping : cheering : Smolder: smoke : Pinkie Pie: bullhorn All right, fans of Canterlot, you "Fanterlots"! I wanna hear you cheer! When I say "Wonder", you say "Colts!" Wonder! : Students: Colts! : Fluttershy: Colts. : Pinkie Pie: Wonder! : Students: Colts! : Fluttershy: Colts. : Pinkie Pie: When I say "Blue", you say "Goal!" Blue! : Students: Goal! : Fluttershy: Goal. : Pinkie Pie: Blue! : Students: Goooooooooooooooooal! : Fluttershy: Goooooooooooooooooal. :: : Ocellus :: Welcome, everypony, to the halftime show :: We're the friendship squad, and we're ready to go! :: We're here to cheer and get you all excited :: If you'd like to join in, then you're all invited! :: It's a simple cheer, so don't chime in late : All :: It goes two, four, six, GREAT! : cannon squeak : whooshing : and applause : Rainbow Dash: laughs : Rigby: Yeah yeah, ha : Cheer Squad: laughing : cheering : Announcer: And that's the game. Final score — School of Magic, five; School of Friendship, four. : School of Friendship Team: groans : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! : All: laughing : credits